Rovers, or rough terrain vehicles, can be unmanned, as for use in a contaminated terrain or on the moon or other planets, or manned. One type of rough terrain vehicle is a body-steered type which includes a chassis having front and rear portions that are pivotally connected about a vertical axis. Steering takes place by causing a yaw deflection between the front and rear portions. Rough terrain can be accommodated by allowing relative pitch deflections between the front and rear portions, pitch deflections generally being locked out during travel on smooth terrain. When such vehicles traverse steep slopes, they are subject to upset especially when making a turn from a partially downhill course to an uphill course. An apparatus which increased stability for such vehicles while making such turns, would be of considerable value.
Two other situations where the performance of rough terrain vehicles could be improved, is in climbing ledges or embankments of moderate height, and in enabling righting of a turned-over vehicle, the latter being especially useful for unmanned vehicles. A rough terrain vehicle, especially of the body-steered type, which had enhanced stability for traversing and which could right itself, would be of considerable value.